


KH Characters Play VR Among Us

by 010_Noelle_101



Category: Among Us - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010_Noelle_101/pseuds/010_Noelle_101
Summary: The sequel to the first one. Basically picture the Deep Dive Gear from SAO combined with Magic and a real VR Head piece.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	KH Characters Play VR Among Us

_Before Round 1 starts_

_*Everyone is waiting around while Sora works on the technology on the ground around them with Riku adding magic as they go. They were able to combine Riku’s favorite game with a magic portal but add a manmade virtual space Sora built to house Among Us on it. It would log them into a virtual world where they could all be part of it. Like a computer log in but without their minds mistaking it for being real, it would just feel real enough.*_

_Kairi: this sounds kinda fun. I hope it stays that way though seeing as...we are going in with our physical bodies...so to speak._ _  
__  
__Sora:_ **_*speaks while finishing up the last glitches of his device*_ ** _You are but you also aren’t. The magic will ensure that most of our minds will be shielded from any physiological effects from the game and the deaths that will occur. You will be a ghost and can do tasks but you won’t think you are dead, just feel dead._

 _Riku: Meanwhile, the device Sora made will let us have a...virtual experience of the game and all it has. Course, I am going to win Imposter this time._ _  
__  
__Sora: you said the last time I played and I got banned._ **_*smirks at Riku*_ ** _You are way behind in skill but I commend your efforts._

_Roxas: is everyone ready to see how this all works?_

_Lea: I know I am._

_Kairi and Xion: we are!_

_Aqua and Terra: Let’s all play fair now everybody_

_Sora: I also added proximity chat. We will be able to hear one another like real life._

_Riku: Let’s start round 1!_

Round 1 Starts

**_*Everyone looks around in awe as they now in the cafeteria of The Skeld map. Everyone touched the walls and tables, chairs. They could feel everything and the view of space felt so real. As if they were really in space!*_ **

Kairi: Whoa ***she leans against the glass*** This is so cool! It all feels so real!

Sora: The beauty of VR! You are here but you aren’t here. That being said, do you all see your tasks?  
  
Riku: Yep, we should get started guys. This proximity chat was a good idea too. Thanks for the help Sora. May the best imposter win! **_*Riku runs out of the cafeteria and into storage*_ **

**_*Every runs off in different directions. Leaving only Roxas and Sora in the cafeteria to watch them.*_ **  
  
Roxas: **_*He smiles at Sora*_ ** I can finally play a proper game with you. **_*reveals a hidden gun*_ **

Sora: careful baby… **_*shows a hidden knife*_ **I am the mastermind behind the imposter. The game knows it. 

Roxas: Well, then it’s a good thing I can’t die this round

**_*The two run towards Storage and check Admin for a quick second. No one is there so they move to Storage and find Riku and Kairi working on wires at the entrance. The two wave as they pass. Roxas and Sora stop behind them and watch*_ **

Riku: **_*He speaks to the two without looking away from the wires in his hands*_ ** These tasks actually got harder now that we are here in the VR style game. **_*he laughs*_ **but that’s okay, we are all on a learning curve now. 

Kairi: Yep! We will learn easily how to do these tasks all over again

Sora: yeah **_*he smiles when an alarm for O2 went off*_ **you know wanna know the best time to learn how?

**_*Riku and Kairi turn to see a gun and knife out*_ **

Roxas: when you are ghosts. 

**_*Roxas and Sora run off towards Cafeteria then turn to O2 afterwards. Only for the Emergency button to get his as soon as they leave the room*_ **

Two Bodies Found

**Riku and Kairi are Dead**

Aqua: They are dead already? **_*she stares at the player chart on the wall*_ **  
  
Sora: That was fast. 

Roxas: **_*crosses his arms*_ **I was hoping to die first. I was curious how real it would feel y’know? I mean I know the magic will defend my head but...how much exactly is defended?

Aqua: Let’s hope most of the mind. Did anyone see anything?  
Demyx: I was coming from Reactor to head to O2. 

Roxas and Sora: We were heading to the reactor when the alarm went off. 

Xion: me and Lea were in medbay for our scans. We never got to finish them. 

Lea: I still have to do my upload but everytime I do, an emergency meeting gets called.

Ventus: I’ll go with you for the upload when I get my download done then.

Terra: I guess...we skip?

Aqua: Guess so

**_*Everyone skips voting. 2 Imposters remain.*_ **

Aqua: Let’s go to the reactor and start it Terra

Terra: I don’t like simon says but oh well **_*he follows Aqua down the left hallway*_ **

Xion: Lea, let’s get our scans done before anything else happens

Lea: yeah, later guys 

**_*Xion and Lea run down the left hallway and turn left into the Medbay*_ **

Demyx: I might as well go to the Reactor and get my Simon Says out of the way too then **_*he runs down the left hallway*_ **

Ventus: I gotta get my Weapons download and head to Admin for Card Swipe and Download. Later guys **_*He goes down the right hallway*_ **

Sora: I will take Demyx

Roxas: I call Ventus

**_*Both split up.*_ **

1 Body is found, 2 dead 

**Ventus and Demyx are Dead**

Aqua: Ven!

Terra: Oh, Demyx is dead too?

Sora: yeah, I found the body in the upper engine. I was gonna join you guys for Simon Says and found him but I didn’t see anyone and he was near the vent so I am sure they vented away after the kill.

Terra: Damn, that means you don’t have any other leads huh?  
  
Sora: Sorry

Terra: No, it’s okay. I would be in the same position

Aqua: Roxas, did you see Ven at all?  
  
Roxas: I was in storage working on my last wire task. I finally got my download from Weapons down and had on pending the storage wire cause I stack room tasks. 

Aqua: Oh, that’s a good idea. Can I borrow that?

Roxas: Course, you can. I find stacking tasks makes getting them down so much easier.

Xion: So...who do we vote for? 

Lea: ...what? 

Xion: who do we vote for? 

Lea: ....Sora, in VR...can Imposters do tasks?

Sora: Yeah, I am hosting it so I made it so Imposters could do tasks if they wanted too

Lea: **_*votes for Xion*_ **

Xion: hey! We did our scans together! What the hell! 

Lea: but he just confirmed that Imposters can do tasks and you ran out first when we had the O2 alarm last time!

Aqua: She did?

Lea: Yeah!

Terra: That sounds suspicious

Xion: It isn’t me! It’s probably Lea! **_*votes for Lea*_ **

Aqua: I don’t know who to vote for, Terra

Terra: Vote Xion, she is a good Imposter **_*votes for Xion*_ **

Sora: warning, confirmation isn’t on. I forgot to turn that on 

Aqua: That’s okay **_*votes for Xion*_ **We can just hope it’s her and if not, vote for Lea next

Xion: this is bull! 

**_*she sees a window open and is taken to it by Lea, Aqua and Terra while staring at Roxas and Sora, who are smirking at her*_ **

Xion: dammit **_*she laughs*_ **you three are gonna regret ejecting me!

**_*Xion is Ejected*_ **

Terra: off to my Weapon Download! **_*runs down the right hallway*_ **

Sora: I’ll join you. It’s my last task **_*runs after Terra*_ **

Roxas: Can I finish the wires so I can start my upload? I was close to being done

Aqua: at least it wasn’t during the upload

Roxas: true, but it’s annoying still. You wanna join me? 

Aqua: Sure, I got all my tasks done so I’ll help you finish yours

**_*Roxas and Aqua head to Storage*_ **

Lea: I’ll be at Reactor! 

Aqua and Roxas: okay! 

**First Round is over:** **Imposters Win**

_Riku: Dammit! How are you still so good at this!_

_Sora: I gotta be honest Riku. Having a VR style game as the Imposter_ **_*he gives Riku a small smile*_ ** _Is the best stress reliever possible. Too bad for you, that I won’t be in every round after the second game. Being a Crewmate is more fun than killing everyone still. Even if this was enjoyable._

 _Kairi: You were terrifying_ **_*she laughs*_ ** _I forgot how charismatic you are_

_Sora: I am glad you think so but I won’t be joining every game. I’ll be hosting but outside that, I won’t participate. Everytime I am a crewmate, I get ejected or I am too suspicious or I am dead. So after the next game, I’ll host._

_Aqua: Fair enough. Can’t wait to see you experience crewmate, having an Imposter around is actually terrifying._

_Xion:_ **_*she nods*_ ** _Yeah, I was so scared when I saw everyone dying. I honestly thought I was next but then as you guys were ejecting me. I saw those two smirking like assholes!_ **_*she points at Roxas and Sora*_ **

_Sora: I honestly thought that was it for us! I mean you guys believed us when we didn’t even know if the tasks were correct! I was just using the same tasks I heard from the last conversation!_

**_*Everyone starts to laugh*_ **

_Roxas: yeah, that was the hardest part. We had to fake that we were doing whatever you guys were doing the entire time_ **_*he keeps laughing*_ ** _I was starting to worry that we weren’t gonna win_

 _Sora: Pence! After this next game, you are taking my place._ _  
__  
__Pence: yeah! I have gotten really good at Imposter!_  
 _  
_Riku: Not as good as me!

 _Sora:_ **_*smiles at Riku*_ ** _Remember, I am hosting it. No trying to break the game to prove something~_

**_*Riku nods*_ **


End file.
